


Afterglow

by ravenhowlett



Series: Quakerider [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: Every now and then Daisy gets to spend her days off with Robbie. This time around she's got four days planned out and she knows exactly how she's gonna spend them.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing sex. Like ever. And this is also my first official quakerider fic. I do write cute headcanons for them every now and then over on tumblr at mexicanlaurakinney if you guys are interested in that. 
> 
> This took me about a month to write. I hope you guys like it!

Daisy shows up to the Reyes household every now and then. Sometimes she's there for about a week and other times she's only there for a few hours out of the whole month. No matter how much free time she's able to get away from SHIELD she always makes time to see Robbie.

This morning Daisy was told she would have four days in a row completely to herself. When she texted this to Robbie he informed her he would be alone in the house until midnight because Gabe had a date, which meant they could do whatever they wanted tonight. That is if Daisy didn't promptly succumb to her exhaustion the moment her head hit a pillow.

She knew there were only about two hours left before she would see Robbie. Her excitement left her almost dizzy whenever she thought of what they could get up to together. Daisy didn't tell Elena but she guessed as much when she pointed out that Daisy seemed distracted. "His stroke game is that good, huh?" Daisy didn't deny it. Instead she pointed her hairbrush accusingly at Elena, mock warning on her face. "Oh don't give me that look, I've seen the way he looks at you. Like he wants to eat you... Who knows? Maybe that's what he'll do tonight."

"I don't have a snappy comeback for that, I'm honestly hoping that you're right," daisy says as she finishes brushing her hair. Elena was supposed to be helping her decide on a top that was cute enough for tonight but they both quickly realized that not many of her clothes could pass the sniff test this month. Elena ended up lending one from her own closet. She's only worn it once recently so Daisy could definitely pass off the scent of febreze as clean laundry.

"How long has it been?" Elena asks as she raids Daisy's makeup bag. "I'm borrowing this lipstick, you haven't worn it for a while."

 "Take it. I haven't seen him in six weeks. And when I saw him that last time it was only for an hour so we really didn't get a chance to do more than make out and grind on each other in his car. Our clothes didn't even come off. I got called back here as soon as we were ready."

 "So how long has it been?" Elena asks again.

 Daisy thinks. "Like nine weeks. God. The best we've had in nine weeks was a few times on the phone when we were both actually available at the same time. So like... A month ago."

 "Damn."

"Yeah. And I fell asleep like immediately after I was done which was before him so I felt really guilty about that for a while. I'll be able to make it up to him tonight though, providing that Coulson doesn't suddenly need us to break into someones evil lair later."

"I've got another question. What's his preference? Like does he like the kitty hairless? And do you give him what he wants?"

 "God Elena, why dont you just ask me to whip her out right now? No he's never expressed a preference, but he's also not a white guy who subscribes to typical white male fantasies of women of color so I'm pretty sure he doesn't care. But if you're actually wondering, yes I did clean it up with a trim."

Elena laughs, then says "Remember when Jemma asked us if we wanted to get Brazilians with her?" Then she laughs again, harder.

 "Oh my god and you thought she meant a Brazilian Blowout!" Now they're both laughing.

 

\--- 

 

When Daisy steps off the bus she spots Robbie across the street, leaning against his car with a bag of In'n'Out in his hands. He knows her so well.

"I missed you," he says when she crosses the street. He hugs her tight and she kisses him, just once on his lips. "How was your morning? And your ride here? Are you hungry? Tired? Sore?" Daisy doesn't answer. She just watches Robbie as he frets over her. A rare occurrence. He must really miss her.

 When they get in the car Daisy expects to see Gabe in the backseat but then she remembers that he won't be home all day. Ah yes, they'll have the house to themselves. When she says as much Robbie reaches his hand out and touches her thigh, just above the knee. Daisy feels a thrill go through her as she slides his hand higher. His fingers skim the hem of her skirt. Robbie glances at her but doesn't say anything. So she guides his hand just a little higher, just a little closer to the right. Robbie gets the hint and keeps going after she lets his hand go. He feels her and he looks her way again, something intense in his eyes.

 Daisy puts her hand back on his eventually and spreads her legs just a bit. She lets his hand explore her under her skirt but continues talking about her latest mission and all the boring technical details of breaking through firewalls and spreading viruses and other malware. She can tell Robbie is getting flustered by the second.

 When they finally get home Robbie pulls into the garage and shuts the door. They sit in the dark for a few seconds before he manhandles Daisy until she's sitting in his lap. The steering wheel is digging uncomfortably into her lower back and she pressed the horn twice when she tried to situate her skirt. She leans down to kiss him again when he wraps his arms around her back, slipping his hands under her shirt.

"You look good," Robbie says when his mouth is free. "I was worried you'd be coming home injured or pale or skinny."

 

"Please, I feel like all I've eaten was junk at every chance I got this past month." Robbie knows this isn't true. He's seen her in mission mode so he knows her entire diet is nothing but those gross powdery protein shakes and granola bars. "But now that I'm here I think you can help me with that. Maybe you can give me a little workout this weekend, help me burn some calories?"

"Well let's get started." Robbie reaches down to undo his belt and jeans but Daisy stops him and does it for him. It takes another minute of readjusting clothes and bodies but finally Daisy has him where she wants him. She licks her hand and starts to stroke him. His dick was half way hard when she pulled it from his pants but now that she's stroking it he's ready in no time. Daisy lifts her skirt as she kneels over his lap so they can both watch as he sinks into her. It's slow and the stretch is tight without any prep or lube but she's wet enough that he gets as deep as he can in one push. They're both grunting and gasping and they're not even moving yet. It's been so long since they've touched each other, it's almost like their first time all over again, breathless and clumsy and just plain hot.

When Robbie finally starts to move he grabs her by the hips and pulls her down on him, his thrusts are agonizingly slow, Daisy swears it's definitely torture. She urges him on by contracting her inner muscles around him. "Please," she whispers into his mouth. Please what? Please go faster? He is. Please go deeper? He is."Please, please..." Just please.

"Daisy wait," he says in a rush. He's trying to hold her still but she won't have it. "Daisy, I'm not gonna last like this." She doesn't care. She's grinding her hips down fast and hard now, her breath coming quick and erratic. Her fingers are clutching onto his jacket tight enough he can hear the leather creak. Finally he gives in and gives her what she wants, thrusting in earnest. She chokes out a low moan, her movements stuttering until she stills.

"You good?" Robbie asks her as he holds her tighter. There's something like humor in his voice.

"You didn't even come," she complains and thumps her sweaty forehead against his. "I thought for sure you were going to towards the end."

"First of all I think I have a little more self control than to just let it go in three minutes," his expression is soft, "and second of all it's barely noon. We're not done."

"Well how about an intermission? I've got a ton of laundry that needs washing and I'd love to take a shower with actual water pressure. Maybe I'll even let you join me." It's a sweet invitation but something about her tone strikes Robbie as a threat. He can't wait to find out.

 

 

\---

 

 

The shower invitation turned out to be a lie. To make up for it Daisy invited Robbie to help her sort and fold all her laundry small enough to fit properly into her duffle bags. An hour later when all her clothes were meticulously organized in her bags she decided it was time to resume their previous activities.

 "It's been weeks, Robbie, I've held out long enough," she said as she tugged at his hand to pull him from the couch.

"You're acting like we didn't just fuck in the car two hours ago."

"Well you didn't come so that doesn't count. It might as well have just been foreplay." The next several minutes was followed by more bickering about who did or didn't do what and what it all meant until finally Daisy said "Well come on handsome, what are you waiting for?" She was sprawled across the center of the bed now, her clothes strewn all over the floor carelessly.

As Robbie climbed onto the bed he started caressing her legs, feeling the softness of her thighs and hips before he grabbed her roughly and flipped her onto her front before making her prop her ass up in the air. She let out a gasp but didn't object to his roughness, didn't object to the position. In fact they had discussed being a bit more energetic in bed at length a few weeks ago. They had agreed that trying new things together would be worth it.

When Robbie settled between her legs he continued to stroke and caress her legs, focusing his attention on her inner thighs, just centimeters from her core. One of his favorite things to do was tease her, especially when she was feeling needy. He lowered himself to kiss her neck and shoulders and slowly kissed down her back too until she was shivering with every touch of his lips. Eventually he gave her what she wanted and lightly pressed a finger into her heat. She was practically dripping with desire, he had to kiss her, he had to taste her. God he still remembers how sweet she tasted the last time he got to eat her out. Every time he felt like a starving man being given one last meal. He could never get enough of her.

"God Daisy," he said in between her legs. "You're so good, you're soaking wet. Fuck." By the time he really got to work, the only sounds in the room were Daisy's moans and cries of "fuck," "please," and "more." Just before she was about to come Robbie gave her core one last loving kiss and sat up. He crawled back up the bed to kiss her mouth again so she could taste herself.

Finally he kneeled between her legs again and pushed them up so he could get close enough. He gripped one hand on her hip and the other on his dick and pressed forward into her heat. Her core was so hot and smooth, he felt like he was fucking a silk slip. He could come right now but he wants this to last. He needs to savor this moment, the look of pure bliss on her face. God she's so fucking beautiful. He gives her one good long deep thrust and whatever last shred of composure she thought she had is out the window. He picks up the pace but keeps his thrusts deep. Daisy can't catch her breath so the only sounds she can make at the moment are little choked off sobs.

Robbie folds himself over her again and wraps one hand carefully around her throat and squeezes while the other snakes around to the front of her body, seeking her clit. He thrusts for real now, hard and almost painful as he strokes her, and she lets out the most wrecked sound he's ever heard her make when she comes. It's more than enough to push him over the edge. In a fit of blind passion he bites the side of her throat, just over her pulse, he can feel her heartbeat jackhammering and her breath hitching. He gives her one last good thrust and grunts through the bite he still has on her.

When Robbie looks down at Daisy her face is mashed into the pillow and her breaths are coming slower. She twitches as she pulls his hand away from her heat, clearly overstimulated. Robbie rolls over so he's lying on his side next to her. They watch each other in silence for a few minutes as they both come down from the excitement. As he watches her he can't help but spot her glow. It's not just the natural red flush from exertion, but so much more than that. The setting sun is peaking through the blinds and shining over her whole body and that combined with the thin sheen of sweat, well she's practically iridescent. One would argue that it's the afterglow of sex but this glow is always there. It's just Daisy's natural state of being.

Robbie is so caught up in the moment, stroking her hair and her cheek, he's almost taken aback when she speaks.

"Did you bite me?" She hasn't moved an inch from her original position but she does minutely press into his hand as he continues to stroke her hair. "It's okay that you did, I just wasn't expecting it. How does it look?"

Robbie sits up to have a closer look at her neck, the skin is a mix of red, blue, and purple and it's not just a hickey, it's an honest to God bite. He can see where his teeth left imprints around the discoloration. It's deep. "I didn't break the skin if that's what you're asking." But it sure is close. "It looks pretty fucking hot." He can still taste her and it makes his heart jolt with excitement. "Can I take a picture of you? Just exactly how you are right now?"

Daisy is silent for a few moments, weighing the pros and cons of allowing one of her nudes to be on a device that is not her own. "Why not," she agrees. "But only if I can take one of you too." It's not insurance. She's never trusted anyone the way she trusts Robbie, so completely. But fair is fair. "I need something nice to look at when I'm away from you."

Robbie kneels behind Daisy again and snaps one picture and it's so obscenely beautiful with the low light of the setting sun shining directly onto her ass, revealing exactly what they were just doing. He moves back to her side and takes another picture up close, this one only showing the corner of her parted lips pulled up in a soft smile and beyond that the vivid bruise on her throat, just above the junction of her neck and shoulder, and the slightest hint of her breast.

When Daisy turns over with her phone camera pointed at Robbie she instructs him to lie on his back and then straddles him and takes the picture. His soft dick rests to the side just in front of her with a fain't trail of wetness near the tip. His stomach is flat with a thick treasure trail of hair leading up to his broad chest, the pink flush on his chest and neck is fading into his natural brown skin tone now. Next Daisy decides to take a video, not so much of him as it is of them together, the camera aimed down at his lap where her hand is now wrapped around his dick, stroking him into hardness in no time. He gasps and sighs and jerks his hips up into her grasp, she can see his dick twitch in her hand from her efforts, can see precome dripping from the tip. She works quickly, spurring him on with a small burst of her power and Robbie is coming in record time, his voice nothing more than a whine.

Her camera is off now as she closes the distance between them. He looks so sweet when she comes close to him, barely too far to kiss, his eyes are still closed but his head is reaching toward her, searching for her lips. He's so desperate for her, he makes a small noise of contentment when they finally do kiss.

 

"I love you," he whispers to her.

 

In the warmth of his arms and under the blanket of darkness in the room, Daisy feels safe enough to say it back. "I love you too."

 


End file.
